Resolutions of the Heart
by crazy alligator
Summary: Oneshot, New Years Eve fic.  Renji and Rukia are struggling to come up with their new years resolutions.  What will they ultimately decide on?  RenRuki, rated T for some swearing.


Happy almost 2011! Here is my RenRukilicious New Years fic! Enjoy!

Resolutions

Renji strolled through the sixth division, posture slumped, and hands buried deep in his pockets lazily. After all the pre-new years eve partying he had done with his drinking buddies the night before, he was tuckered out. Today itself was new years eve, and everyone had resolved on celebrating the night before the actual countdown so that they could, as Rangiku said, "Have the first kiss of the new year in private." A slight blush appeared on Renji's face as he imagined the beautiful raven-haired shinigami that he would like to kiss at the stroke of midnight.

And then there were the new years resolutions, too. He himself hadn't formulated one yet, and was trying to think of at least a decent one so that he could make the beginning of the new year meaningful.

"_We know what you could make your resolution_," came the internal voice of his zanpakuto, specifically the bratty snake half. Renji's eye twitched in irritation. They were intruding on his train of thought again, dammit.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop butting in when I'm thinking!" he snapped, as the redhead was getting tired of his zanpakuto constantly speaking when he was in deep thought and making him forget important things that he needed to remember. He had already been yelled at(or in the case of Byakuya, glared at and lectured)by his captain at least 5 times for not filling out the proper paperwork or for not retrieving for him what he was supposed to.

"_Calm yourself, Renji_," came the more tame voice of the baboon half. "We are simply attempting to help with your dilemma." With an overly-exasperated sigh, Renji told them to go ahead and continue what they were saying.

"_Well, for starters_," said the snake, "_You could finally man up and tell Ms. Raven hair how you feel._" Renji was about to retort, but the spirit continued,_ "And don't try to fool us, idiot. We know that you know that we feel everything you feel, including the feelings that are your 'emotions', you prissy wimp_." Renji tightened his fist at that comment, and the snake added, "_Not to mention that you were fantasizing about her just a minute ago...let's see, it involved a futon, and disrobing, and also moaning, and-_"

"Sh-Shut up!" interrupted Renji, as a sheen of red gradually spread across his face. The snake chuckled evilly as the monkey continued for them.

"_It would be most beneficial for you, Renji. As my companion said earlier, we can feel __your love for her, and you yourself would most likely be content when she returns it._" Renji quirked an ink eyebrow.

"'When?'" he asked. "How would you know if Rukia feels the same or not?" Now Renji was interested. Sensing this, the baboon let out a laugh.

"_We have been conversing with Sode No Shirayuki_," continued the primate, "_And she has told us the most interesting things about her master._" Renji blushed.

"You're lying!" he accused, scowling again. "And when did you talk to Rukia's zanpakuto!" Another chuckle from the snake, who was obviously amused by Renji's irritation.

"_Ya ever wondered what us zanpakuto's do when you lazy humans are sleepin'?_" asked the same spirit that had just chuckled. Renji shook his head honestly, earning an indignant scoff from the snake.

"_Well, ya know now dumbass._" A vein popped in Renji's head. It always was frustrating the way his own zanpakuto insulted him.

"_In all seriousness, though, Renji,_" came the ape, "_You should seriously consider it. You will be most pleased if you ultimately decide to finally confess to her._" Renji growled in irritation, trying now to blow them off as he answered,

"Whatever." Just then, Renji turned a corner, to be met with the stoic face of his captain. Oh shit.

"Renji," said Byakuya. "Was that you I heard talking to yourself? About Rukia?" His captains' eyes narrowed threateningly, causing an image of deadly cherry blossoms ripping him to shreds to float across his mind. He quickly answered,

"N-No sir, it was just my zanpakuto messing around with me...you know how insubordinate they can be sometimes, don't you?" At this Renji could feel Zabimaru's anger rise, and knew that he would be paying for that comment later.

"I do know how insubordinate some _lieutenants _can be," he replied, his glare deepening. Renji froze on the spot.

"Go do your paperwork, Abarai," said Byakuya in an I-don't-have-time-to-deal-with-this tone, walking past the redhead.

"Y-Yes sir!" replied Renji, flashing a salute before zooming off to his office so his captain wouldn't kill him.

* * *

Rukia walked along wooden floorboards towards her brother and Renji's office, thinking about her New Year's Resolution. Something that she would commit to do for a year...she just didn't know.

"RUUUUKIIIAAAAAAAA-CHAAAAAN!" came Rangiku as she suddenly came out of nowhere, crushing the much smaller shinigami in her bosom. Surprisingly, she let go before Rukia had to ask her to stop, however the tiny girl was still gasping for air upon release.

"Wh...*pant*...what is it, Rangiku?"

"I need to know your new years resolution." Rukia straightened up at her question, wondering why the hell Rangiku would want to know, and not exactly trusting the blonde shinigami with that kind of information(for obvious reasons.)

"Um...-"

"-It's for the shinigami womens' association survey that we're doing." Rukia's eyebrow arched in confusion.

"A survey? Why didn't I know about it?" Rangiku smiled.

"Because I just came up with it," she replied. Rukia sighed, knowing that Rangiku was just trying to gain information that she could gossip about it around Soul Society.

"Rangiku, I don't want my personal matters to be known by all of the squads, and even if I did agree to tell you, I wouldn't have anything gossip-worthy." Rangiku's features turned confused.

"What do you mean?" Another sigh.

"I mean, I don't have a resolution thought up yet." A light bulb went off in Rangiku's head and she grabbed the petite woman by the shoulders while practically screaming,

"I know what it could be! You could tell Renji that you-"

"SHUT UP!" roared Rukia, slapping a hand over Rangiku's mouth. The taller woman realized just then that she had almost let loose Rukia's secret, and Rukia internally cursed the most recent Shinigami womens' societys' annual game of truth or dare for making it so that every female shinigami knew her deepest, darkest secret. Luckily, since they had all known the circumstances, they had all sworn to keep it a secret, even Rangiku...except for just now, that was.

Rukia looked around for a minute to make sure no one had heard them, and when she had confirmed as much, she pulled her hand back and allowed herself to relax. Taking a deep breath, the small girl glared at Rangiku, hard.

"I'm sorry..." apologized Rangiku, looking like an apologetic puppy due to Rukia's glare. A small sigh escaped her lips.

"I guess it's okay..." began Rukia. "No one heard you, so..." At this point Rangiku noticed a slight blush on Rukia's face, and knew exactly why it was there.

"I really do think it would be a good resolution," said Rangiku seriously before departing, so fast that Rukia couldn't get a word in. Rukia sighed yet again.

"_Someone likes to sigh,_" came the sudden voice of Sode No Shirayuki. Rukia jumped with a start at her zanpakuto's voice.

"What do you want, Shirayuki?" asked Rukia, allowing herself to sit down and lean against the wall as she watched the rapidly setting sun disappearing over the horizon.

"_She's right, you know,_" came the pure white sword with a motherly tone to her voice. "_You really should make it your resolution to confess to him. I think you would be pleased at the results._" Rukia's face contorted in suspicion.

"Just what are you getting at?" Her spirit let out a small laugh.

"_Oh nothing...but I __**have**__ been speaking to Abarai-kun's zanpakuto lately..._" Rukia could just feel the ambition dripping from her zanpakuto's voice.

"And...?"

"_Zanpakuto's tell each other certain things about their masters that only they know._"

"The hell did you tell Zabimaru!" exclaimed Rukia, mistakenly thinking that that was what her znapakuto was talking about. Sode No Shirayuki broke out into giggles at her masters' ignorance.

"What's so funny!" retorted Rukia indignantly, her brows drawing together in anger.

"_Oh, nothing, Rukia-chan...nothing at all..._" With that, the swords' voice faded away.

"Stupid sword..." muttered Rukia sleepily. It was just then that she realized that she was pretty tired. Eventually, she allowed herself to fall into the depths of temporary darkness.

* * *

Rukia's eyes opened with a start, as she realized that she had allowed herself to drift off and it was now pitch black outside.

"Shit," she whispered, standing up and continuing on her way towards the sixth division offices which she had been headed to earlier. With her luck, it was probably past midnight already. Reaching the office of her brother and Renji, Rukia flung the sliding door open, to find a lone Renji completing paperwork and staring back at her, obviously surprised at her sudden entrance and the condition she was in, which was sweating and panting due to her sprint.

"What's the matter," asked Renji urgently, obviously concerned.

"I-It's nothing, I just ran over here...*pant*...because I just woke up from a nap and I...*pant*...didn't know what time it was..." when put into dialogue, Rukia realized that her situation sounded pretty silly. Renji smirked.

"You can calm down then," he assured. "It's only 11:30." Rukia let out a breath of relief, then made her way beside him and took a seat at his desk next to him. Renji could feel the heat rising in his face due to the close proximity of their bodies, but managed to maintain his composure nevertheless.

"So, no big plans for the new years?" asked Rukia, looking up at him.

"Nope," he replied, keeping his eyes on his work to avoid staring into hers. "Just sittin' here doing paperwork." Rukia's heart dropped a bit as she noticed that he wouldn't look at her.

"What's your resolution?" Renji was barely able to stop his blush from spreading as she asked this, and Zabimaru's suggestion from earlier flashed across his mind.

"I-I don't have one," he said quickly, attempting to focus on the work in front of him so that Rukia wouldn't sense his nervousness.

"Come on, what is it?" asked Rukia insistently, leaning up so that her face was hovering just beside the side of his, her warm breath flitting over his reddened cheek. Her tiny hands rested on his shoulder for balance, as she was neither completely sitting nor completely standing, and it was all Renji could do to not to turn his head and smash their lips together.

Rukia herself was also slightly flustered at her own actions, but was much more able to control them than Renji. What Sode No Shirayuki had said echoed back in her mind, and she began to understand what her zanpakuto was talking about. But she wanted to know if Renji REALLY felt the same. So she was..."testing" him, if you will...though it was also hard to control herself from simply yanking his head around and kissing him square on the mouth.

"I mean...I did have a consideration for a resolution..." he blurted out, trying to make conversation so that the encounter would be less awkward. Rukia leaned closer, to the point where her nose was less than a millimeter away from grazing his cheek, as a blush appeared on her own face.

"And that would be...?" Rukia's tone of voice purposefully dripped with seduction, and Renji found that he could restrain himself no longer. Planting a hand firmly at the back of her neck, his head whipped around and their lips connected. Surprisingly, it was initiated by Rukia, who had actually pushed herself to him rather than him pulling her to him, as if she were anticipating the kiss, but Renji couldn't force himself to care at the moment.

The kiss gradually deepened, and as it did, Renji's hand on Rukia's neck moved up to bury in her raven locks, while his other was stationed firmly on her lower back. One of Rukia's hands was flat against his chest, while the other was on his shoulder. Nothing else mattered to either at the moment, as they were lost in the passion.

Separating, the two began slowly regaining their coherency back, and were panting and smiling at one another.

"That was my consideration," said Renji, replying to her earlier inquiry. Rukia chuckled.

"Mine too...maybe we should've made it official." Renji smirked.

"Yeah..." Suddenly, loud cheers could be heard from outside, and the sound of fireworks being set off was apparent in the distance. Both shinigamui's heads snapped around to the clock. It was midnight.

"Baka!" exclaimed Rukia, hitting him over the head.

"The hell!" he asked angrily, rubbing the point of impact with his hand.

"If you would've controlled yourself for a few more minutes then we could've had the first kiss of the new year!" she snapped, glaring at him furiously.

"Oh, Rukia," sighed Renji, raising his large hand up to cup her pale cheek, causing the anger to melt from her face. "That was only one kiss...you weren't expecting that we would only kiss once, were you?" Whatever Rukia had planned to say after that was cut off by Renji's lips.

She wasn't complaining, though.

END

Yay, all done! Once again, happy new year, hope you have a good one! Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, not I, and I love and appreciate all opinions!


End file.
